


Stealing Time

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard<i> hates it </i> when Lee smokes before breakfast. Especially if Lee behaves like a brat to provoke him. Richard thinks it is time to teach him some manners. Yes, definately.  (Or : The PWP the heatwave made me do, yep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have literally no excuse for that. Other than that it is hot and my imagination runs away from me, right into a bed with those two. Oh , that came out wrong. Yes, I blame it on the heat. Should I be sorry? Nah, I am not *cackles manically* Anyhow, enjoy, let me know what you think <3

Its too hot to think, too hot to move from his spot on the bed but Lee tries. He tries with all his might for five seconds before he gives up, blinks sleepily towards Richard. Time is something they both don´t really have, with Richard having been away for Hannibal, he himself in China. He tries not to dwell on it, because thinking just hurts. It hurts to think about flight schedules, about packing again in a few hours, so Lee just rolls out of bed, walks barefoot onto the balcony of their hotel suite after throwing on jeans as to not alarm anyone around them and lights up a cigarette, nearly yelps in shock as he is pulled back into the room by steady hands after ten minutes – give or take.  
Oh, he is tired, still hung over from last night, head and heart pounding in unison and he doesn´t really know what is what at the moment. It is too early, too hot outside. There is a line of sweat running from Richards ear down the curve of his neck. His eyes zoom in on it, transfixed and he feels frozen in place, nearly burning his fingers on the remains from his cigarette.  
His lips feel dry as he flicks it away only to light another coming from the back pocket of his jeans, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“Hey there.”  
He says, voice rough and stubble on his chin, looking – admiring. Wanting so much that he feels the swell of his arousal press against the seam of his jeans, making Richard grin in a way that should be scary but only makes him want the other man more. Richard still hasn´t said a thing, is watching him and he takes another drag from his cigarette, blows steam into Richards face. Always provoking.  
Richard had told him as much on the first golden days on their relationship back in New Zealand that he never would have met someone else making him want to spank and fuck in equal measure. Lee had just grinned, eyebrows raised high.  
_We can do both, sugar. Come on, I haven´t got all day_  
Richard had gladly followed the invitation. Now he still wasn´t speaking, eyes snapping to the belt riding low on Lees waist. How the man ever could think he was not attractive was beyond Richard but he didn´t mention it, never talked to Lee about his own insecurities if he could avoid it. They were both fine with that, had been so for years. They had reached a truce, if you could call it that.  
“Not even a morning kiss? My, I must have done something wrong.”  
Richard still stares, snatches the cigarette bud from long nimble fingers, tosses it over the balcony of the room. Lee chuckles but gives a shout of surprise as he is yanked in close by his belt buckle, strong arms moving him around until his back hits the nearest wall.  
“Get that thing off.”  
It isn´t even a question, but Lee titters regardless, feels playful and giddy whenever he is around Richard. Well, and other things.  
“What thing? I am slow in the mornings, you know that.”  
If Lee doesn´t do it, Richard will do it himself he decides. The first thing he had seen in the morning when he woke up was the empty side of his bed and he knew, just _knew_ that Lee would be on the balcony and smoke, because old habits died hard. He didn´t have a problem with Lee smoking, by god - he did it himself but Lee had this habit to annoy him on purpose. Worse, he was dressed. The belt buckle seemed to mock Richard, so he pulled at it, yanked until the belt came free from the loops of Lees too tight jeans.  
Lee gives a hiss as Richard holds the belt in his fingers, keeping it out of reach.  
“This thing.”  
He says, voice still rough from sleep, eyes still a little glazed from the night before. They are both still far from sober after celebrating Richards successful start on Hannibal but neither of them mentions it now. 

“Turn around.”  
Richard says, voice determined and steady. The grin Lee throws him is nothing but insolent.  
“And if I don´t.”  
Richards response is immediate.  
“Then I´ll make you.”  
That is all Lee needs, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a hyperactive five year old. Just not with the expression a child would wear. No, he looks very different at Richard, licks his lips again.  
“Fine, make me.”  
His hand goes for the all but crushed pack of cigarettes in his back pocket and that is when Richard sets into motion, faster than Lee can react and turns him with surprising speed, face pressing against the cool wall of the room.  
“Remember, you wanted that.”  
Richard hisses into his ear and binds both wrists together with the belt. He has learned a few tricks, Lee has to admit that. He tries for innocent, turning wet eyes towards Richard, bottom lip between his teeth.  
“But baby, I haven´t done anything wrong.”  
He throws in a sniff for good measure but Richard is immune by now, lets the denim pool around Lees ankles and nods. Thank god Lee hasn´t put on underwear. He knows that is a gesture of trust, that Lee doesn´t turn his head around again to watch although he could. He also could easily untie himself, they both know. He doesn´t.  
“Oh you did. For starters, we have a rule. A rule you broke – again. No smoking before breakfast.”  
Lee pouts, wriggles his ass against Richards half hard, boxer clad erection, making the other man moan and grins.  
The first smack makes him jump, gasp. He wasn´t prepared for that. _Bastard_ he thinks and Richard chuckles darkly into his ear, bites down on the lobe and sucks around the stud Lee has in there since last week. Lee gives a throaty moan, bucks wildly against the wall, to have some friction but Richards hand traps him, makes him wince.  
“No. You don´t get to do that. Not now.”  
He says, looks Lee up and down, the bob of his throat, the thin sheen of sweat cascading down his back. He pinches one tempting cheek, rubs his palms together before he starts in earnest, doesn´t stop until Lees skin is red and raw and a sob is rising in his throat.  
“Say you are sorry.”  
Richard offers but Lee shakes his head and Richard starts over again until Lee feels tears spill out of his eyes, blinks them away.  
“Richard, please.”  
He gets out, hands straining against the knot of his own belt. His own belt, can you believe that. He could loosen it himself but doesn´t, wants Richard to do it and Richard steps back, not yet naked and hard as nails, running a hand over his cock through his boxers. It doesn´t even take him half a minute to get rid of them, he is that practiced by now. He tells Lee how beautiful he is, how much more beautiful he would be if he would listen to him once in a while, eyes shining with love and desire. They love each other enough to know when the point to stop is reached.  
“Please, what? I am slow in the mornings.”  
Lee turns around then, ass raw against the wall but the coolness helps. It isn´t with much grace he hobbles out of his jeans but he sinks down to his knees, lips a hairs breath away from Richards pubic hair, eyes wide.  
“Please untie me. I am sorry. I promise to be better”  
He says, flicks out his tongue but Richard pulls his hair back, eyes blazing.  
“Stand up.”  
He comments and Lee does, rising gracefully on weak legs, turning again so Richard can free his hands. As soon as he does, his hands go around Richards waist, pulling close, as close as he can. Richard kisses him then.  
“Good.”  
The older man compliments, tugs Lee to the bed and pushes him back before gliding over him, arms on either side of his head. There is an ache in him again that they will have to part come morning but he ignores it for the time being, taking what he can, slicking himself up, groaning when Lees hand joins his own. It is unbearably hot outside but nothing ever will be more blazing then the heat he feels when he prepares Lee, first with his fingers, then with his tongue. He doesn´t know which language Lee is cursing in, doesn´t care at the moment before he sits back, observes the trembling mess the man he loves is right now.  
“Tell me you love me.”  
He says softly and Lee reaches up a trembling hand, lets it glide over Richards face, his nose and over his bottom lip.  
“I do.”  
Lee says breathless, cries out as Richard finally enters him, legs high on his waist, breath knocked out of him when Richard changes angles. Richard has the amazing ability to talk. Whispers sweet nothings and dark promises against Lees skin and comes with a shout of his name. Lee is still writhing beneath him and he sets a brutal pace with his fist, making the younger man shake apart after what seems an eternity. Yes, Lee is beautiful even if he annoys the hell out of him when he smokes before a proper breakfast _No Lee, PopTarts aren´t breakfast!_ because he can´t stomach it with his delicate nose in the morning. Lee hums next to him, face still flushed, hand searching for Richards in the messy sheets  
The clock on the wall is their enemy, he knows, but he wants to know, none the less.  
“Why where you up anyways?”  
Lee looks away for a moment. It wasn´t the heat – well, not only but he feels childish as he says it.  
“I couldn´t sleep because after today we won´t see each other for a month.”  
It breaks something in Richard but doesn´t know how to soothe that ache for he feels it himself. So he just pulls Lee closer, face to face, fingers tangled.  
“I call.”  
He says. _Not enough_ Lees expression says but he doesn´t say it, just nods, steals another kiss. The heat is forgotten for the moment, and the feeling that they will see each other again, have made it for so long reassures them both that they will make through everything that comes.  
“Lee?”  
Richard tries, clears his throat after a while but Lee is asleep and so he just stares at the ceiling of their room for a moment, cursing his luck. _One of these days_ he vows to himself, _I will get him to quit smoking before breakfast, and if not._ His eyes linger on Lees still red backside once the younger man turns. Oh well, there were worse things in the world.


End file.
